It's Whatever
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: AU. Two points of view. ...“Give me one good reason,” she said in purse and irritated lips, “why I shouldn’t just expel you both and go on with my day?”
1. she think she all that

The two blondes that people make fight forcefully.

I read on someones profile on here once, who really hated Yamanaka Ino. Why, because of they're a fan of ShikaTema.

It's a wonder, really, what if Ino was okay with Shikamaru and Temari dating? Why should you should hate someone for some picture you saw of Ino and Shikamaru kissing or something, which is probably a mere fanart anyway. Thinking of it, I used to be a major ShikaIno fan to the death, but I read a ShikaTema story that was, well, cute, I couldn't hate her like that anymore. Temari and Ino are very great Kunoichi. I can't hate them or anyone lese for mere fanart, videos, etc. The only person who knows what's going to happen is the creater of Naruto. Or maybe he doesn't either, who knows. Wait and see, I beileve Fanfictions are her for the mere fun of writing.

I dislike Haruno Sakura, but I don't hate her to a huge extent, I merely bash in my Fanfictions at times. My fanfics are like different worlds. I don't believe in that good guy, bad guy crap. It's BS. But, if you like ShikaTema, SasuKarin, HinaNeji, go ahead. I just don't see the need to hate other characters for what you saw on the internet that someone made for their likings or just for fun.

Wrote this of a fight between the two, before any real friendship happens.

If you wish to flame for my scolding of the Fans, go ahead. Make my day.

**Bold is Temari.**

_Italic is Ino._

Go ahead and read, now.

**

* * *

**It's Whatever.

**You know what's funny about dumbasses?**

**They think they're smart. Really.**

**Not that I don't have my idiot moments, but I mean come on, this girl has fucking issues.**

**No lie.**

**She thinks 'cause she's friends with the lazy bastard, I'd want him 'cause he was randomly chosen to show me around school. PUh-lease. I could do sooo much better.**

**It's not even funny.**

**I don't even see how they're friends either.**

**She seems like a whore to me, but then again in high school 'friends' can mean much more.**

**Poor little girl, she has no idea who she's dealing with.**

"Oh, you do _not_ want to mess with _ME_!" **she said.**

**Didn't I?**

**--**

_That girl is, UGH!_

_Why Shikamaru even decided to hang around with the psycho is _beyond _me._

_I can tell she doesn't like me, I don't like her much either._

_But, mind you, I have more important things to do then punch a bitch._

_Much less, a spineless one._

_Sakura said she was just a hater._

_But, I see her as something else, a challenge._

_Lucky me. I love challenges. Smiles._

"Oh, you do _not_ want to mess with _ME_!" _I said._

_She smirked._

_Poor girl, she hadn't noticed her own hell has risen over._

_--_

**She gives me an evil kind of look.**

**Not that I'm scared. Ha, more like psyched.**

**I smirk.**

**She does also unconsciously by the look of it.**

**Oooooh, scary. Hide me lazy-bastard.**

**Whatever, I know she won't start something.**

**And if she does, then I hope the hospital can fix faces better then what they did to that lady and the monkey incident.**

"You know you can't _win_, right?" **I reply casually.**

--

_She probably thinks she's fucking scary._

_How, not._

_I could careless of her retarded smirk right now._

_All that matters is the fake punch I pull and the real kick to her ribs or face._

_Either way._

"You know you can't _win_, right?" _she said in what I think she thinks is the bad-ass tone she uses _every frickin' day_._

_I sneer, "_Doesn't matter if either of us wins, just know" I say before smiling bitchingly pleasant, "that I'll fuck your face up as much as you did mine. No lie."

_--_

**She has pride.**

**A lot of it.**

**I like knocking people like HER down.**

**No one's here to stop this fight.**

**Lucky us.**

**She looks pretty serious, but so am I.**

**Good.**

**She kinda' sneered at me**_, "_Doesn't matter if either of us wins, just know" **she said before smiling like the fucking psycho hoe she is**, "that I'll fuck your face up as much as you did mine. No lie."

**PUH-lease.**

**I raise my fist and head towards her.**

**Time to die, bitch.**

--

_She wants first hit._

_Cute. _

_I can't believe she thinks she has it over me._

_Years of boxing, martial, and gymnastics, is a blessing in times like this._

_I'm like Kim Possible, but blonde and sexier._

_She runs towards me, fist raised._

_Let the games begin._

_

* * *

_

And there you go.

All I can say about Ino and Temari, is they have pride. Lots of it, they could be good friends. Aaaand an awesome combo.

Don't hate, appreciate all characters! They make the story what it is in _Naruto_!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	2. what a GREAT idea, idiot

We know the stereotypes; we see them used on our favorite characters everyday.

Ino is the slutty bitch and traitor.

Sakura is the psycho with too much courage.

Hinata is the stalker.

Temari is the bad ass.

Tenten is the tomboy.

Karin is the slut and in Sakura's way of Sasuke.

Tell me if you _haven't _seen this at all in any Fanfiction, etc. 'Cause I've seen it A LOT. Ya' know.

Siiiiiigh, it's extremely irritating seeing Ino and all the others are treated badly. Here's my dislikes of those happenings.

Ino: I read in a fanfic of Ino giving up her old friendships for popularity. Ha, that one actually confused me and made me laugh. Ino is **NOT **that kind of blonde, ya' know, the ones in the stories and shows. The blonde female always seems to be the bad guy. Haven't you noticed? Being a _true _fan of Yamanaka Ino, I know that she wouldn't do that. In fact, in the show she was already popular and befriended Sakura when she was very _**un**_popular. Don't put that BS 'cause she's blonde. If you're going to create a story of her make her _true self_!!! This is coming from a lover of her, you **KNOW** I'm serious. Yeah, she can be bitchy, so does most females in the show, don't make her act like the bitch monster.

Sakura: Seeing Sakura in the fanfics, I see her actually braving up to Sasuke. Um, yeah. Never happened, only when she's older and loved Sasuke compassionately enough to tell her love for him to stay, though she was very _desperate_, but who wouldn't be? When she first starts knowing him she's shy, but persistent in trying to get a date. PUH-lease don't make her something grand and high mighty on the Uchiha just because you are a fan of her and if so, please in later chapters, thank you.

Hinata: Yes, she is kind of a Stalker. But, she's older now she can control herself. If you're doing younger, do that, if not, stop making a fool outta' her. K, thanks.

Temari: Temari is indeed bad ass, but she is female and sometimes acts like one if you hadn't seen in the shows and manga. Let her be herself and not macho women most of the time, please? It's only fair.

Tenten: Aaah, the tomboy issue. You can't really say if she is or not 'cause sadly she doesn't have a lot of screen time. Maybe _you've _noticed it, but I can't fully get her character.

Karin: She to me, is like Sakura based on when she was younger, but has a little more use. She does have her own personality that's for sure. She acts as if she hates Sasuke mainly around Suigetsu and Juugo when she really cares for him and likes to _look_ at him too. With the wearing glasses and is a bit different from the rest, I hate to admit, but she is a bit sneaky. Though that is her job if you pay attention to the manga. I can't say I despise her 'cause I like that she's different, but the comparison to old Haruno is just _bleh_ for me.

Tell me your ideals in a private message or comment, please! Thanks.

**Bold is Temari.**

_Italics is Ino._

* * *

**Dumb bitch; I think she broke my nose.**

**Damn, she got me good.**

**But, she doesn't look so good either.**

**I chuckle, but heave a wince as I remember the hard kick to the ribs she gave me.**

**I have claw scratches on my arms and leg from falling and from her and some bruises here and there.**

**She ripped my ponytail holders from my head which kinda' makes me feel bald. **

**Ugh.**

**Little girl has spunk.**

**Good for her, but next time **won't **be so easy…**

--

_My _face.

_I refuse to look in a mirror, 'cause I know my cheeks look like I should be in those Chipmunk movies._

_I can't touch 'em either, they hurt like _hell_. No doubt._

_My hair's a mess and I think my scalp is bleeding._

_I have bruises here and there._

_Dammit, regular makeup will _not _fix this._

_I'd glare, but my face hurts._

"My beautiful face…"_I whimper._

_Shallow I will be; I bet I look ugly._

_--_

**I have the biggest urge to roll my eyes, but I have a headache so I decide against it.**

**Stupid girl, of course all she'd care about was her pathetic face.**

"You should see all of you," **I reply casually, but wince; breathing hurts.**

**She pouts with her swollen lips which is rather funny.**

**Curse my ribs not letting me chuckle at this.**

**I'm probably the only one to see her in such ugly display.**

--

_I feel really ugly._

_And _she _isn't helping._

"You should see all of you,"_ I heard her say with laughter in her voice._

_I pout, dammit._

"You're one to talk," _I say through puffed lips, _"You aren't too pretty at all, matter fact to never were."

_I sound idiotic, which only deepens my pride to shame._

--

**I have the biggest urge to push her out of her chair.**

**We're in Tsunade's office.**

**Of course like any other fight, people crowd and yell the word the makes teachers come running.**

**Damn, I'm the new kid and I'm already getting myself in trouble.**

**I cross my legs.**

**Oh well, not like it hasn't happened before.**

--

_I'm stiff in my chair._

_Tsunade's going to come soon and I'm going to look like a fool._

_Oh joy._

_I'm trying to get on the women's good side sense all the things that have happened this year._

_Damn, sucks to be me._

_I hear the door open._

**--**

**Hearing the door made me stiffen slightly.**

**I heard rumors of this women.**

**She was very feminist and had lungs of a yodeler.**

**I grimace which only makes my headache worst.**

**Especially the slam of that door.**

--

_I jump slightly, but stay in my seat._

_I squirm as she comes to sit in her seat behind the desk._

_She stares at us with hard hazel eyes._

"Tsu-tsunade-_Sama_," I muster, "How are you? Looking pretty as always..."

_Could you blame me, Temari-bitch is nothing, this women is _terrifying.

_I feel a slight twinge in my stomach as she raised a hand to stop any other words before sitting back in her chair sighing._

"Give me one good reason," _she said in purse and irritated lips, _"why I shouldn't just expel you both and go on with my day?"

--

**I frown.**

**There was no being casual with this woman, huh.**

**Guess I have no choice, but to be blunt.**

"We got in to any argument which led to," **I wave a slightly steady hand at both of us, **"this outlook. It happens in most altercations."

**She looked at me before replying steadying, **"Yes, that is true."

**I try to continue, but she raises her hand again.**

"But, I've heard many things of you two, this is _not _your first altercation, which is why expulsion is indeed a _possibility_."

**I frown again.**

**Guess teachers hear rumors too.**

--

_Holy. Shit._

_I can't get expelled!_

_I have a _life_ and it will not be spent the rest of its day at _Burger King_._

"Can't you think of anything less…," _I gulp which really _really _hurt, "_less crude?"

_She turns and stares at me again, _"Such as?"

_I frown, what ruled out expulsion?_

_Damn Ino, think. _

_THINK!_

"Community service?"

_At that moment I doomed myself to hell._

--

**I bet my eyes widened too hearing her.**

**Community service? Her? Helping people?**

**I think I might laugh.**

**How does that get someone out of expulsion-**

"Good idea," **Tsunade pondered back.**

**I bit my tounge from saying: beg your pardon!?**

"But, Tsunade-Sama," **I say raising my hands as if to make peace, **"Can't we find something else to do for punishment?"

"What do you have in mind?" **she replied.**

"Well…"

"Nothing, good." **She said highly, **"Let us tell you the full application to _Community Service._"

**I scowl. Damn.**

--

_Tsunade is a cruel _evil_ old woman._

_End of story._

"You will help out at lunch _and _clean the lunch room," _she prodded in evil, _"help out at the library, pick up any trash you see, abide all the school rules," _how the hell is that Community Service?,_ "And help the staff, i.e Teachers, in anyway you possibly can." _She smiled cat like at us before sending us off to our dorm._

"Great idea Ino,"_ I say to myself leaving her office_", we should've just gotten expelled."

"Afraid of getting your sparkly nails dirty?" _I hear next to me._

"No." _I reply angrily._

"Then shut up and _stop_ bitching."

_Does someone want extra scars along with an already broken face?_

--

**I'm still frowning.**

Great idea Ino,"**I hear next to me**", we should've just gotten expelled."

**Guess she doesn't like her stupid idea either.**

"Afraid of getting your sparkly nails dirty?" **I reply to her in slight annoyance.**

"No."** she replies, full of anger like before.**

"Then shut up and _stop_ bitching." **I blew her off casually before continuing to walk my way.**

"Then what were you doing in _there_," **I hear from behind me, **"You weren't exactly happy either, Ug-face."

**I turn to see a puffy irritated, yet stern kinda' look.**

**I scowl and then completely regret it as I wince.**

--

_I roll my eyes slightly at her before continuing to walk._

_Seems her face is too fucked up to make a comeback._

_I frown again, what about _my_ face?_

_I didn't need the questions._

_I guess I'll have to put something on it to make the swelling go down…_

"Hey!" _I hear before turning looking up at her, _"At least it wasn't _my _retarded idea; let's just _go_."

_Who did she think she was, my mother?_

_Bitch._

--

**She kinda' looks like she's won something.**

**Like what? Ugly.**

"Hey!" **I yell which makes her up look at me,**"At least it wasn't _my _retarded idea; let's just _go_."

**I couldn't insult her like I wanted to, people were watching and **one **would definitely get Tsunade and get us expelled.**

**I hate it when things can't go accordingly as I plan them.**

**Turning on my heel, I walk out of the school office door to get to my dorm.**

--

_She's got some frickin' nerve._

_I continue to walk though until I'm next to her._

_We look straight forward before she tries to walk ahead of me._

_I do too._

_I don't really know what happened, but soon we were running like idiots to the dorm hall just to get to places that were far apart._

_Mines 309._

_Her's is higher. No doubt. I saw her walk up there a few times._

_All I know is that, I love challenges._

_And if this counts as one, I want to _win _it._

_Even if my body is reeling with pain._

--

**Damn this girl.**

**She must've gotten to me to make me look like a **complete **idiot in front random bystanders.**

**We're racing up the stairs now, close to the third level.**

**She turns to the door, but not before my foot **accidently** trips her causing face impact to the door.**

**Ha, revenge is like you only **sweeter**. **

--

_MY. FACE._

_I'd _murder _her._

_My face is throbbing and the evil in me won't succumb._

_So, like the be-yotch I was, I pulled her hair which 'cause her to fall down the few steps she ran up._

_Smile. More like _smirk_._

_I continue to run until I reach my dorm room, laughing painfully at the curses heard from my new rival._

_As Mother says:_

_Revenge is far sweeter then flowing honey._

_I open my door and scream, _"VICTORY!"

_Yes, yes I will be shallow of it my sweets._

* * *

There is it.

Don't hate, appreciate all Characters, they make _Naruto_ what it is!

Thank you and good bye.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
